Episode 52
52- One Year Anniversary Aug 15, 2011 Runtime 1:28 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Nahxela, Jordan (Hunter name Eric0716 in MHFU, Kim in MPP3)(Brightdimness) joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Tri Portable 3rd in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Welcome to the 1st anniversary party podcast. One of Brightdimness’s accomplishments is speed running Alatreon in 1:22 and with our hunters in 2:22. Our hunters are walking us through three different version of MH this cast and sharing their thoughts about them. They chat about what was added in for MHFU, such as G rank. Krystian (cheater) is hunter name MEARO in this MHFU quest using someone else’s save file. Krystian announces his new project, Project G Rank, which replaces Project Deviljho. Krystian talks about Catherine (game). Seasons in MH games is discussed again. The hunters talk about the visual improvement between MHFU and the better hit boxes. MHP3 is played and OPERATION Cherry Blossom is discussed. Viewer questions are answered. Where is the shield on bow guns in Tri and MHP3? Shepard says it slightly changes the appearance of the bow guns. Which skill is better, evasion boost, evasion +2 or guard +2? It depends on the weapon, only lances use guard skill really. Can monsters pin down your cat companion and eat on it? It isn’t answered. If you had to rename MH what would you name it? Shepard says Dragon’s Dogma tauntingly. Krystian says Teenage Mutant Dinosaur Hunters. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. I believe this is our first reference to Monster Hunter Podcast Late Night (mostly uncensored) and 51 is the first episode to get the treatment. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' A Midnight Audience (MFHU)/ Teostra / Nahxela!, Krystian, Krystian - Quest Fail! A Midnight Audience (MFHU)/ Teostra / N/A - Quest Complete Elder Dragon of the Mist? (MHFU) / Chameleos / N/A- Quest Complete Sea Power (Tri) / Lagiacrus x2 / N/A- Quest Complete Japanese Title (MHP3) / Nibelsnarf, Barioth, Black Tigrex, Black Diablos / N/A- Quest Complete (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #2 debuts...Steve Ashley (Creator of Animated Intro): http://www.steveashley.ca/ Shepard edited this one? Nick is working on his thesis and can’t be here for the cast. 10:26 image of Nick-dobo (Duramboros) 24:27 Monster Hunter University with Mazereon debuts “Lesson 1 – Evasion” it goes to the 30:02 mark Shepard is HR 115 here. 52:53 Gigginox and Khezu are properly pumped. And we get another “Monster Hunter Nightmares” Its “Episode #5: 14,000 years of Barroth”. This is Nick’s story. Barroth should have listened to Diablos. He is the David Lynch of MH. 1:01:31 “Buy Trauma” Mention the Podcast if you buy it from Krystian’s site and possibly get a bonus. 1:04:43 Guile’s theme makes a return. 1:08:00 Time to Poop – Fiber bombs. 1:10:25 “The lone fighter is fighting” Krystian narrates his own hunt. 1:11:15 Time to Pee, it’s a drinking problem. 1:14:50 Wise Teachings According to K.O. Han #7 (KO Han vs. Ceadeus) 'Recurring/New Jokes' Magnets and iPods. “If you want to play with Shepard you have to give him honey” says Nahxela. Jawsome! “I’m a shark!” – Nahxela Plesioth is the missingno of MH. (Pokémon reference) Krystian has more important things to do than bring cool drinks. End show line –“You don’t need to tape your girlfriends fingers to pretend she’s a dinosaur”. After the bump, Monster Hunter Fest Week #3 – Shepard’s smiling face returns to offer you prizes for participating in Operation “Cherry Blossom” including artwork (Dos Alligator) done by his brother-in-law.